The objective is study social and social psychological influences on role induction into pregnancy during gestation. Data collected earlier by the NIH sponsored Child Health and Development Study of Oakland will be analyzed with emphasis on explaining variation in the attitude of women toward their pregnancy at three times: initially (as measured by recall), early (eleventh week) when they are medically diagnosed pregnant but are not visibly pregnant, pre-show, and later in the pregnancy (twenty-fifth week) when they become visibly pregnant to others, post-show. This multi-variate analysis will be supplemented with some in-depth interviews of currently pregnant women as a basis for elaborating on the process of role induction.